Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Wiki Italia! Thanks for your edit to the Frutto del diavolo page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Discussione) 17:56, 2010 apr 6 Amministratore sarei felice se vieni promossa.....--Stenogo 14:56, giu 1, 2010 (UTC) Vorrei conoscerti? Come ti chiami?, Anno di nascità?, dove vivi?, i tuoi interessi? se vuoi essere privata/oStenogo 15:04, giu 1, 2010 (UTC) manico.ste@hotmail.it se vuoi messaggiare o chattare... Tramite Wikipedia seguo un ordine preciso--Stenogo 12:30, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) Dovrebbe essere giusta quella di Wikipedia--Stenogo 12:41, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) Si ma serve come spunto, per me che non sono perfetto....in inglese--Stenogo 13:23, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) Tu traduci tramite traduttori o per tua esperienza in inglese--Stenogo 13:25, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) Fourth Shinobi World War arc mi puoi tradurre questo x favore su Narutopedia --Stenogo 11:20, giu 18, 2010 (UTC) Template:Music Ehilà, grazie per l'ave :D Comunque vorrei sapere se si potesse implementare un template:music simile a quella della wiki inglese affinchè possa completare il lavoro su Kaze wo Sagashite e le prossime opening/ending. K3nNy 08:23, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Collaboratore anonimo non registrato 84.222.225.86 Meganoide, Collaboratore anonimo non registrato 84.222.225.86 sono io! Avevo dimenticato a fare il login K3nNy 13:04, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Ho trovato questa wiki qualche mese fa cercando su google nomi collegati a one piece (come baroque works), trovando risultati sia su wikipedia che su onepiece.wikia.com... scendendo di pochi risultati però ho trovato pure la wikia italiana e ci ho fatto un salto. Qualche giorno fa però sono tornato e ho notato che, sebbene contenga circa 500 articoli (1/6 di quella inglese) è ancora poco conosciuta, e quindi mi sono registrato con l'obiettivo di dare il mio contributo, traducendo soprattutto articoli inglesi. chissà, magari potremmo anche entrare in collaborazione con onepiece.wikia.com (se non lo siamo gia) K3nNy 20:33, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Discussione con K3nNy (per non incasinare troppo la pagina) Si, intendo proprio quella wiki. Comunque hai ragione, sto notando inoltre che mancano alcune pagine importanti, come quella su Rufy e sulla ciurma soprattutto, e che altre pagine sono incomplete. nb: ho appena creato il template:song :P K3nNy 20:59, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Ho importato il template:quote e ho creato una wikiquote.png a tema!! spero ti piaccia! K3nNy 01:48, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) Ho aggiornato il Wikiquote.png. Confronta le due versioni, e dimmi quale secondo te è la migliore... sia come dimensioni reali che come miniatura per le citazioni. Wikiquote 1 / Wikiquote 2 --K3nNy 13:36, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) Come mai hai rimosso il collegamento alla copertina del volume 52, nella sezione Curiosità di One day? K3nNy 22:34, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) Dici? È solo un redirect alla pagina Pirati di Cappello di paglia --K3nNy 16:40, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Ah, hai ucciso tutte e due le pagine :D --K3nNy 16:43, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Sì, infatti. --K3nNy 17:06, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Sono tornato! (dopo circa 2 giorni di assenza). Ho portato in italiano l'articolo su Watashi Ga Iru Yo (la mia ending preferita). Se trovo il tempo, oggi stesso completo We Are! (mancano il 2008 remix e i testi da riorganizzare e tradurre) --K3nNy 08:31, set 9, 2010 (UTC) Marina Grazie e scusa per gli errori di ortografia ma come avrai visto la pagina era ancora incompleta e l'avrei ricontrollata e aggiornata in seguito (cioè oggi). Nei prossimi giorni ho intenzione di completare le pagine mancanti sui membri della Marina, se nessun altro se ne stava occupando ... E ci sarebbero altre cose che vorrei chiedere ... Caesar VII 08:08, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Non preoccuparti. Vorrei solo dei chiarimenti sul perchè è stato lasciato il nome giapponese per tutti i frutti del diavolo e se fosse possibile inserire quella tabella del personaggio che si può vedere in tutte le wiki per ogni personaggio appunto ...Caesar VII 07:12, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Perdonami per gli errori di battitura ma scrivo velocemente e qualcosa sfugge sempre...Hai ragione su Hagwor... Per i gradi ho visto che gli hai messi tutti in minuscolo, nella wiki inglese li lasciavano in maiuscolo (per es.Vice Admiral) ... Altri nomi come Governo Mondiale andrebbero lasciati con le iniziali maiuscole (come dire Repubblica Italiana). I template non li so creare, per questo chiedevo ... Prima o poi però sarà il caso di pensarci... Per le immagini, si possono prendere direttamente quelle presenti nella wiki inglese? Ho notato poi che molte pagine sono state copiate tali e quali dalle pagine di One Piece di wikipedia.it. Com'è la procedura qui? Si può fare? Caesar VII 07:12, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Il fatto è che la stragrande maggioranza di pagine di questa wiki è stata presa da wikipedia... Come punto di partenza andrebbero bene ma vanno tutte ampliate altrimenti questo progetto non avrebbe senso ... Il problema è che manca personale... Bisognerebbe anche organizzarsi sulla priorità delle pagine da creare e su come organizzarle... Caesar VII 11:46, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Perfetto, a te piacciono quelle delle isole, frutti ecc. a me piace fare quelle sui personaggi... Solo che non riesco a resistere quando vedo alcuni personaggi importanti che hanno solo le poche righe copiate da wikipedia e il lavoro da fare è enorme...Sono volenteroso ma servono aiuti... a fare pubblicità ci penserò io... Però vorrei che mi insegnassi come si fanno i template come Char box che si può vedere in tutte le pagine dei personaggi nella wiki inglese... Caesar VII 13:14, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Avevo fatto delle modifiche per vedere se si potevano aggiungere delle voci a quel template... Adesso le ho annullate e ho fatto come dicevi... Piuttosto perchè mi elimini sempre la sezione combattimenti maggiori? e perchè continui a mettere in minuscolo i gradi della marina quando questi vanno in maiuscolo, come tutti i seguenti nomi propri: Governo Mondiale, Nuovo Mondo, Flotta dei Sette, Frutti del Diavolo ecc. ? Insisto poi a scrivere i nomi dei Frutti del Diavolo nella loro traduzione italiana. Caesar VII 12:41, set 7, 2010 (UTC) : Va bene togliere la sezione combattimenti maggiori, solo avrei volutop che se ne discutesse prima... Con nomi come Flotta dei sette o Frutti del diavolo bisongna lasciare almeno la F maiuscola ma non con il Goeverno Mondiale perchè fino a prova contraria è il nome proprio dato al governo (tant'è vero che questo nome è anche riportato sulle bandiere sotto il simbolo della croce) Piuttosto i nomi dei frutti preferirei rimanessero nella loro traduzione italiana.Caesar VII 13:15, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Perchè hai tolto la sezione tecniche ad ogni personaggio? Non dirmi che era inutile... E se ne discute prima di cancellare qualcosa...Caesar VII 06:48, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Capitoli di One Piece Ho creato questa pagina ma ho sbagliato il titolo... Lo correggeresti per favore? ... E rispondimi sulla questione della sezione tecniche... Grazie Caesar VII 13:26, set 8, 2010 (UTC) : Beh, allora rimetti la sezione tecniche dove sai che l'hai tolta ... C'è sia nella wiki inglese, sia in wikipedia, non vedo perchè dovrebbe mancare qui... Per la sezione capitoli e volumi non preoccuparti... Copiare e inserire immagine ha occupato più tempo del previsto, avevo già intenzione di sistemare in seguito, un po' alla volta, tutti i link sbagliati... Ho intenzione di fare come nella wiki inglese una pagina per ogni capitolo. Sarà un lavoro immane ma dovrebbe essere abbastanza facile farlo. Ogni tanto revisiono altre pagine a caso, cliccando su "una pagina a caso" e cerco di inserire almeno un personaggio mancante al giorno, copiando il copiabile da wikipedia e per il resto traducendo il più possibile... Vienimi incontro però nel non cancellare così all'improvviso sezioni che ho fatto come quella delle tecniche, che non sono epr niente inutili..Caesar VII 18:10, set 8, 2010 (UTC). wikipedia 1. Modera i temini. 2. Non so di cosa stai parlando. Negli ultimi giorni ho creato solo due pagine di personaggi: Sengoku (tradotta dalla wiki inglese a parte la sezione storia) e Rica (l'ho scritta io) Le pagine che vedi nelle ultime modifiche non le ho create io. Ho solo aggiunto il template:Char Box a pagine già create da te o da Stenogo. 3. Sto lavorando un sacco negli ultimi giorni, aggiungendo i template necessari, aggiungendo sezioni mancanti indicando quelle che vanno ampliate e cercando di render il più possibile simile alla wiki inglese e poi vieni tu e dici che quello che faccio fa schifo... Queste si che sono soddisfazioni.--Caesar VII 15:13, set 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ma ti rendi conto che la pagina di Benn Beckman non l'ho creato io?! Guarda la cronologia, c'è anche il tuo nome... Come ho già detto ho suddivo le poche info presenti in sezioni, per rendere anche più facile il lavoro di chi vuole ampliarle, e poi ho aggiunto il template che almeno da informazioni generali prima mancanti. Caesar VII 15:20, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Ti perdono, solo perchè la penso come te sulle pagine che hanno poche righe copiate. Io però non ho il tempo materiale di ampliarle una per una, così negli ultimi giorni procedo aggiungendo a quelle che mi capitano il template del personaggio per renderle esteticamente più belle e suddivido le poche info presenti a seconda dell'argomento, in maniera da rendere quelle pagine un po' più ordinate e far notare, a chi volesse modificarle, le sezioni che hanno più bisogno di un ampliamento. Sto poi facendo un sacco di lavoro con tutti 'sti template e devo ancora capire alcune cose... Ecco adesso puoi dirmi che sono bravo... Caesar VII 15:52, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Hai una bella gatta da pelare con l'ambizione...Con ciò che è stato rivelato nell'ultimo capitolo poi, sarà un argomento che avrà bisogno di aggiornamenti continui... Segui le uscite su scan vero? Caesar VII 18:29, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Discussioni doppione C'è un problemino...Quando ho creato queste pagine non mi sono accorto che esistavano già con un altro nome... Ciurma di Barbabianca >>Pirati di Barbabianca Ciurma di Shanks>>>Pirati di Shanks Che si fa? Caesar VII 21:22, set 10, 2010 (UTC) :Allora ho spostato tutto nelle discussioni Pirati... Puoi cancellare quelle con nel titolo ciurma... --Caesar VII 14:57, set 11, 2010 (UTC) :Fidati, si chiama proprio Kosa, nell'edizione italiana. Ho corretto anche su wikipedia. Caesar VII 12:11, set 13, 2010 (UTC) ritorno Se vuoi chiedermi cosa devo fare?--Stenogo 10:30, set 16, 2010 (UTC) Assenza Scusami per l'assenza, ma è iniziata la scuola e mi trovo un po' impegnato. Spero di tornare a dare i miei contributi il più presto possibile. --K3nNy 14:55, set 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandalismi Invece di rovinare i lavori, perchè non ci aiutano a creare pagine....--Stenogo 09:53, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Template/infobox Ciao Meganoide, come te, sono un appassionato di animzione gaipponese e ho recentemente creato una wikia su Dragon Ball. Ti scrivo per chiederti se sapresti dirmi come creare un template come questo , su questa mia pagina. Ho provato a cliccare sul pulsante "Template", ma poi, riesco ad ottenere un infobox personaggio come si deve. Ho provato allora ha copiare/incollare template da altre pagine italiane e straniere di Wikia, ma ottenendo come unico risultato la visulizzazzione di una scritta rossa che mi dice che il template è inesistente. In poche parole non riesco a visualizzare un infobox personaggio. Tra l'altro ho creato questa wikia da poco, ma non riesco ad arricchirla e continurla, se non riesco a usare il template. Chiedo aiuto a te perchè essendo nuovo non so propio a chi chiedere. Se mi potessi aiutare, te ne sarei veramente grato. Se vuoi, puoi anche direttamente crearlo te il template sulla pagina in questione, e poi dirmi come hai fatto. Desmo089 17:05, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, grazie per l'informazione. Comunque, al riguardo del discorso "''Se non lo crei è difficile usarlo, non pensi?", ''beh non è scontato come si pensa. Infatto sono abituato a scrivere su Wikipedia, dove li, tutta questa procedura non esiste, quindi non potevo immaginarlo.Grazie comunque, ciao. Desmo089 17:53, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Inazuma]]o]]e grazie ancora per i consigli che mi dai. Mi dispiace per le pagine corte che ho creato, il fatto e che non si hanno ancora molte informazioni su questi personaggi. Ti volevo far sapere inanzitutto che ho compreso la funzione dell'asterisco. Seconda cosa: sono abbastanza bravo in inglese ma sono molto piu bravo a scaricare immagini, dimmi solo quelle che ti servono e io te le procuro in un attimo. Fammi sapere ok ? Cerchero di essere utile. PS : mi puoi spiegare cos'è un template, grazie. --94.164.88.36 11:44, dic 27, 2010 (UTC) Meganoide, volevo farti sapere che ho seguito il tuo consiglio e ho iniziato ad aggiungere delle immagini a queste pagine: Onigumo,Emporio Ivankov e Inazuma, vale a vedere e dimmi se ti piacciono , grazie. Rubber Volevo dare un consiglio per la ricerca delle pagine: prendo per esempio Monkey D. Rufy. Per chi non conosce a pieno il suo nome (io lo conosco quindi non ho problemi di questo genere) viene spontaneo scrivere nella barra di ricerca "Rubber" perchè magari ha visto l'anime di One Piece; scrivendo però Rubber la ricerca non da nessun risultato quindi il mio consiglio è quello di creare dei rediect verso quella pagina. Per farlo servirebbe un amministratore che sposti la pagina nominandola "Rubber" e poi la sposti nuovamente per rinominarla "Monchey D. Rufy". Stessa cosa per Portughese D. Ace. Magari potreste fare un rediect solo con "Ace" e poi rinominarla per intero. Questo lavoro potreste farlo per più pagine. Ciao! Axel 8 Info Ciao! Apprezzo il tuo invito e ti rispondo: io lavoro già in altre due wiki quindi non ci sarò sempre =), poi ho cominciato da quest'anno a comprare i manga di One Piece (sono arrivato al numero 20 della ristampa del manga) ma già da piccolo, quando trasmettevano le prime puntate, guardavo l'anime. In sostanza: sò poche informazioni sui personaggi oppure sono piuttosto vage. Potrei contribuire con quel che già sò e nella correzione ortografica e del periodo delle varie frasi delle pagine (per esempio se manca un soggetto lo aggiungo o se il periodo è stato scritto in modo vago posso modificarlo in modo migliore). Intanto posso pensare io ai Rediect. Non essendo amministratore sulla wiki ti domando: è normale che dopo un tot di spostamenti venga scritto "azione ritardata" perchè non si possono fare più di un certo numero di spostamenti? Axel 8 Ok! Rich meganoide volevo farti sapere che ho seguito il tuo consiglio e ho caricato nuove immagini. Ti prego di andarle a vedere e di farmi sapere come sono. scusa meganoide ma ora non posso proprio occuparmi di quelle pagine, ma prometto che lo faro domani mattina . --RICH 19:19, dic 27, 2010 (UTC)RICH Ciao Meganoide! spero che le mie modifiche apportate alla pagina su Gekko Moriah vadano bene. Ho aggiunto gli avvenimenti dopo-Marineford che risultavano incompleti anche se presi da Wikipedia e ho inoltre aggiunto delle immagini. Invece non sono riuscito a modificare il nome della pagina. Ti spiego, con l'uscita di One piece Green Oda ci informa che il nome esatto del capitano di thriller Bark è Gekko Moriah, con un H aspirata alla fine. potresti pensarci tu a modificare il nome della pagina? se hai bisogno di aiuto nella traduzione e nella scrittura di qualche pagina fammi sapere. ciao meganoide, volevo dirti che ho aggiunto delle immagini alle pagine che mi hai detto, e in piu ho anche migliorato la pagina di cappello di paglia, x favore valla a vedere--RICH 12:00, dic 28, 2010 (UTC)RICH we cmnque nn mi hai ancora detto il tuo parere sulle modifiche che ho fatto a cappello di paglia, fammelo sapere cosi posso sapere dove sbaglio e dove no. Riguardo alla pagina di crocus nn sn riuscito a trovare molte immagini, adesso vedo sulla wikia inglese, visto che fino a quest momento le immagini le avevo scaricate da internet.--RICH 16:18, dic 28, 2010 (UTC)RICH Un'ultima cosa, potrei sapere xke hai cancellato gli attacchi di rafi e alcune immagini che ho messo. Ho impiegato tanta fatica x mettere tutti i suoi attacchi e ci avevo messo anche l'asterisco (come mi hai insegniato tu) , xke nn mi hai nemmeno avvertito , e poi nn mi sembravano male le cose che avevo aggiunto, dai una risposta al piu presto x favore --RICH 16:23, dic 28, 2010 (UTC)RICH Pagine Cosa?? Verranno cancellate? Secondo me vanno bene. C'è una lista o un modo per capire quali pagine andranno cancellate e rifatte? Se non c'è posso provare a creare un template da mettere sulla pagina. Utente:Axel 8 Ma quindi vuoi diciamo "copiare" le pagine da quelle inglesi? Comunque io direi di tenere l parti scritte delle pagine perchè sono state create con un buon italiano. Axel 8 Don Creek Ciao! Stò creando Don Creek (gli abozzi sono nella mia pagina utente) domani sono impegnato tutto il giorno e non posso lavorare quindi chiedo questo ovvero che non venga creata la pagina che stò scrivendo io e che nessuno modifichi il mio profilo. Grazie﻿ Axel 8 Dovresti fare la pagina della ciurma di Rubber due anni dopo Momonga e G-1 Ciao Meganoide! Vai a dare per favore un'occhiata alle pagine che ho creato : Momonga e G-1. Fammi sapere come ti sembrano, spero vadano bene, altrimenti cancellale, me lo dici e le rifaccio. Ok? sulla Base G-1 c'è davvero poco da dire, xò ho voluto scriverla per avere un collegamento in più alla pagina di Momonga. Buona serata. 22:21, dic 28, 2010 (UTC) Jimbe Grazie! Grazie per i consigli e per la disponibilità. La pagina di Momonga piace molto anche a me, la Wikia inglese è formidabile! Seguendo quello e basandomi sulle mie conoscenze, creare una pagina è davvero semplice! Scusa ma non sapevo delle categorie, ora ho capito. Un altra cosa, non sono riuscito a scrivere nella tabella nella home, comunque ti informo che voglio curare e creare le pagine innanzitutto sui vice-ammiragli, visto che sono quasi tutte inesistenti, poi curerò gli altri membri della marina. Va bene? Ci si sente! Jimbe 16:35, dic 29, 2010 (UTC) Jimbe Grazie! Grazie per i consigli e per la disponibilità. La pagina di Momonga piace molto anche a me, la Wikia inglese è formidabile! Seguendo quello e basandomi sulle mie conoscenze, creare una pagina è davvero semplice! Scusa ma non sapevo delle categorie, ora ho capito. Un altra cosa, non sono riuscito a scrivere nella tabella nella home, comunque ti informo che voglio curare e creare le pagine innanzitutto sui vice-ammiragli, visto che sono quasi tutte inesistenti, poi curerò gli altri membri della marina. Va bene? Ci si sente! Jimbe 16:35, dic 29, 2010 (UTC) Jimbe Ciurma di Rubber dopo due anni Perché non crei questa pagina? Creek E' davvero eccellente il metodo di inserire nella tabella le pagine che gli utenti stanno creando!! Facciamo così: provo a costruire la pagina basandomi sui manga che ho quì a casa poi, se manca qualcosa, prendo informazioni dalla wiki inglese infine tu potresti darmi un tuo giudizio. Domani continuo a scrivere. Ciao! Utente:Axel 8 Grazie mi hai fatto un tremendo favorone!!! L' E con l'accento in maiuscolo non l'avevo mai trovata! Ora che me lo hai detto correggerò le frasi anche nelle altre wiki dove lavoro! Sì le categorie le conoscevo ma ho visto che in questa wiki ve ne sono molte quindi categorie più ampie. Certo metterò il nome in grassetto. Grazie di tutto! Axel 8 Non ti preoccupare Meganoide, ci penso io alla pagina. --RICH 16:31, dic 30, 2010 (UTC)RICH senti meganoide volevo chiederti se ce qualke pagina che ha bisognio di immagini o che deve essere perfezionata, se ne sai qualkuna x favore , scrivile nella mia pagina grazie --RICH 17:44, dic 30, 2010 (UTC)RICH Ho appena scoperto che esiste già Don Creek ma è stata creata la pagina con la scritta Creek e basta, chiedo se tu puoi eliminare la pagina che stavo creando.-- 18:25, dic 30, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8